


i could've wished a thousand wishes

by poeticaid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Ouma, Amami, and Kiibo are trying to cope from what has the killing game done to them, no matter how long it may take.





	i could've wished a thousand wishes

**Author's Note:**

> anyone ever remember how many angst fanfics i wrote?

Amami opens his eyes as the sunlight hits his eyes. He grumbles; he shouldn't have let Kiibo draw the curtains before falling asleep. He hates the light. He hates how the sun is so happy when they're not. Amami realizes that he was the only one in the room. Strange. Ouma was always the last one to wake up. Even though riddled with nightmares from the killing game, he would wake up late.

Amami trudges downstairs, to see Kiibo's back in the kitchen and Ouma at the front door, holding a cigarette. Already down to their usual morning routine, he guesses.

"Good morning, Kiibo", Amami says. Kiibo looks up at him, forcing a smile. None of Kiibo's smiles were ever genuine or true. Despite having done this for the past three years, Amami can still sense the hurt in his eyes, and how Amami's insides churn at the thought of Kiibo never smiling again.

"Good morning to you too", Kiibo says in a sweet voice, as thick as honey. He always try to make his voice sweet. He thinks it would throw Amami off to thinking he was fine, he was alright, he was okay. "You woke up late."

Amami chuckles. "I know, sorry for keeping you waiting. Uh, did Kokichi eat?"

Kiibo looks at the lean figure of Ouma, still leaning against the front door. "He ate a piece of toast, but that's it."

Amami sighs. Ouma has never eaten anything. His daily diet consists of drinking large amounts of coffee and little chunks of bread. Anything that he considers _tolerable._ Amami knows he's torturing himself, letting himself go malnourished just because of what he did in the game. Maybe he deserved it when he was still in the simulation, but not now. He's too young to fall into such an endless and lifeless circle he built for himself. But Kiibo and Amami chooses to tolerate his unhealthy coping mechanisms.

Maybe it was because he loves Ouma, and so does Kiibo.

Ouma enters the house, his eyes void of life emotion.

"Good morning, Ouma", Amami greets him, and he only receives a grunt in response.

Ouma never speaks. The only time he speaks was when he was dreaming or when he needs them. It was not often, but they treasure their moments, of course. His voice was of a ghost's; silent, soft, and ethereal. He talked a lot in the simulation, which is also why he stopped talking all together. His body was skinny, his moves were limited to a half-walk and half-limp; Team Danganronpa never bothered to fix their physical impairments, and only resolved to fix half of their mental impairments, which is why sometimes Amami would forget countless of times.

Right now, he was forgetting where he had put his laptop.

"Your laptop broke a while back", Kiibo replies for him. Amami blinks.

"It did?"

"Yes."

"...Oh." Amami always gets frustrated with his common memory loses, so he has to write down the necessary details so he would not forget in a notebook. He takes the notebook out of the frawers and grabs one of the pen, skipping to the blankest pages.

"Hey, Rantaro, I'm going out to buy some groceries, can you watch Kokichi for me?", Kiibo asks.

"Oh, of course I will." Amami replies, and Kiibo walks out of the house.

* * *

Kiibo hates warm days. It feels hot in his skin, and it feels weird to sweat. He had remembered he was just a human three years ago, but instead of thinking his wish had come true, he had chosen to panic. It was a natural, human emotion, panicking. He hates feelings now. Kiibo wouldn't feel hurt, or sad, or pity, or anything.

Kiibo doesn't want to be confronted with all these emotions in the past three years.

But he truly loves Amami and Ouma, and wish to be by their sides, even by the darkest time. Sure, Amami's constant memory loss can be quite draining for a bit, and taking care of Ouma would only cause him sadness and exasperation all at once, but he loves them.

Kiibo walks in the store, clearly intent to buying everything they need. Despite being broke, Kiibo has enough money to buy their necessities. While having a job that can't easily benefit all three of them, he was satisfied. It was enough. He was, after all, with the people he loves more than anything in this life.

"Kiibo, is that you?", a familiar voice asks. Kiibo stiffens. It was a beautiful, melodic voice, filled with a sense of hope. Kiibo turns around, to see _Akamatsu_ staring down at him, her pink eyes filled with longing and hope.

"Akamatsu", he breathes. "It's been a while."

Akamatsu smiles. "How about we catch up?"

As they go on the store, they talk about their life from the past three years. Akamatsu had reunited with Tojo and had married the past year, despite their differences and their minds after the simulation. Also they adopted a child, which Kiibo congratulates her for. After buying their needed items, they go down to the coffee shop.

"It's pretty weird that you and Tojo decide to get married, even if you're not okay", Kiibo says. "And bringing a child to your mess?"

Akamatsu sighs. "I know. Sure, we've had our problems, but we're fine. She seems fine. I look and act stable. Anyway, how're the others? You know, if you've reunited with them."

"Well, I live with my boyfriends Amami and Ouma", Kiibo replies. "If you're asking if they're fine, Amami is... _all right_ , I guess, but still suffers memory loss due to the hit on his head. Ouma is... despondent."

"Oh", Akamatsu says. "Send my condolences for both of them."

"I will", Kiibo stands up and leaves with his grocery bags.

* * *

Ouma was shivering, still remembering blood everywhere, the way his body hurts even before the hydraulic press gives him the crushing doom he deserves. The blood splattered, and convincing an innocent person to murder him in the most horrible and brutal of ways. He shudders. He deserves this predicament. He doesn't deserve anything life has given him so far. He doesn't deserve Kiibo, Amami, the house, the food.

Bad people don't deserve this luxury.

Ouma whimpers, still clearly hallucinating, guilt-tripping himself into this sad, worthless version of himself. He hears a muffled voice coming from the door, but he either ignores it or is unaware of the voice. Warm hands takes his cold ones, and he locks eyes with Amami, who was looking at him with a sympathetic glance. Ouma scoffs.

"Stop looking at me like you care about me." He lets go and turns away from Amami, preferring to stare at the walls instead.

Amami blinks. It's been a while since Ouma obviously talked, as his voice was soft and barely a whisper. "Why would I not care about you? I love you."

"You don't."

An uncomfortable silence ensues for about a minute or so, before Amami breaks it with a sigh.

"You're not wrong with me neglecting you." Amami turns Ouma around puts his hands on Ouma's shoulder, which were quite brittle and weak. "I don't excuse that for my memory, and I've been completely ignoring ever since we three started dating. I would only make small talk with you, and never acknowledge you. I know that me and Kiibo are hurting, but maybe you have the worst of it all."

Ouma looks at Amami, his eyes filled with some sort of emotion, though Amami couldn't decipher what. He just hopes it was a happy one.

Instantly, Ouma's cold and skinny hands wrap around Amami's broader shoulders. Ouma can feel tears drip down his face, and Amami coos optimistic and encouraging words to him, prompting him to let all his emotions out.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't the best partner", Amami says, kissing Ouma's neck lightly as Ouma continues to cry. "I really am."

And they both lie together, at the foot of Ouma's bed, Amami comforting Ouma, and Ouma hugging him like it was the end of the world.

Life was unfair.

**Author's Note:**

> well, it's BACK


End file.
